herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tekken
Tekken is a character introduced in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. She is believed to be a martial artist fighter using her fist in combat. She is a DLC character which must be downloaded to use. Personality Tekken is a shy girl who isn't so used to talking with other people. Despite this, she is a strong girl who's always trying her hardest in everything, despite lacking some confidence. Tekken loves animals and understands them to the point that they're so attached to her that a bear visited Planeptune's Basilicom to see her. She has also proven to be a bit of a masochist. She has masochist tendancies due to pushing her training too far, causing her mind to equate some pain as pleasure. Noire discovered these traits and questioned her directly, causing Tekken to become embarrassed. Appearance Tekken is a girl with the appearance of someone in her mid to older teens. She has a slender body with modestly sized breasts and a slight tan complexion. She has red eyes and long dark grey hair that reaches half-way down her back. Tekken's outfit is fitting for a melee character such as herself. It consists of a red and black strapless sports bra, and torn blue gi pants that has a red flame design on the bottom of the left leg. They are tied to her waist with a red and black martial arts belt. Her pants are ripped to where the right leg is only covered mid thigh and there are several tears that show the orange inside with one on her right leg revealing her blue and white striped underwear. She doesn't wears shoes, but she does have a pair of silver bracelets on her right ankle. Tekken also wears black fingerless gloves with red cestus gloves with six silver spikes on each hand. As an accessory she wears a silver Tekken charm in all-caps attached to two chains as a necklace. Trivia *Tekken represents Namco's popular fighting game, Tekken. *She is the first character to be based on a particular game and not a company or console. This is due to the fact that Namco has many different games, as well as a number of JRPG such as the Tales series. It was decided to use Tekken as the producer Katsuhiro Harada gave his permission. *Tekken's costume is mostly based on the Tekken character, Jin. This can be seen with the flame pants and the gloves she wears. Her swimsuit costume is based on Miharu's swimsuit from Tekken Tag Tournament 2. And her other outfit is based on Lili. *Tekken was not revealed with the other DLC characters from Victory. Instead she was revealed a few months after the Japanese release and before the NA and EU releases. *In the English version, Neptune confuses Tekken's name for "Taken" and thinks she is "That cool actor from that movie where you throat chop everyone to rescue your daughter!" This is a reference to the film Taken starring Liam Neeson. External Links Navigation Category:Neptunia Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Female Category:Animal Kindness Category:Mascots